Imitation
by Wedding Cake
Summary: She just had to let Haru keep the dog. Now Yuki had to put up with this.


Authors Note(s): I do not own Tsuritama.

I just really like the idea of Yuki and Haru possibly having a dog at some point, even if it isn't technically their dog. The whole idea for this fic popped into my head after I saw some fanart up on tumblr by the drawr artist Poppo[go to drawr and then put /ayahimi after and you'll have their page].

* * *

Sometimes Yuki thought his grandmother was too nice. She was kind and gentle to every one she met which is what he loved about her the most, but there had to be a line somewhere. She had let Haru move in with them without hardly knowing who or _**what**_ he even was, the woman had even given snacks and beverages to DUCK members when they had come to the house looking for Haru so they could take him away, but this act of kindness of hers just seemed to take the cake in Yuki's book.

A dog had decided to follow Haru home, and without any reluctance on Kate's part she allowed Haru to keep the dog, reminding him though that it was a lot of responsibility and if the real owner showed up he would have to get it back.

"Yuki! Look at what he's doing now!" The blond headed male had practically yelled.

Groaning some, Yuki looked up from his cellphone to see what the dog could possibly be doing now. Said dog was just lying on its back allowing Haru to rub its belly. He really couldn't help but to groan again, causing the alien to give him a confused look.

"Something wrong, Yuki?" Haru questioned, confusion clear in his voice as he blinked a little.

It wasn't Haru's bubbly attitude that was getting to him, he had long ago gotten used to it. It's just that this had been about the seventh time within the hour that Haru had tried to get Yuki's attention so he could see what the dog was doing.

Yuki had never really been a fan of dogs or at least he didn't see what was so great about them. They were smelly, drooled all over everything, barked a lot, and if they weren't house trained…well it was pretty obvious there.

"Everything's fine," he quickly replied, turning his attention back to the cellphone in his hand.

Hearing that the other was fine, Haru turned his own attention back to the dog that had now decided that it was done lying on its back and instead wanted to explore the house some more. Not wasting a single moment the blonde had pushed himself off of the floor and followed after the animal. Yuki really hadn't seemed to notice though, eyes still glued to the screen of his cellphone.

* * *

Kate had already finished preparing dinner and setting the table when she told Yuki to go and get Haru for dinner. Not wasting a single second, Yuki went to retrieve him, finding him not taking that long since he just had to follow the sound of laughter, cheering, and barking.

Even though he had found Haru in the obvious place, the backyard, he still found himself shocked.

It looked like that at some point Haru had decided to turn the garden hose on which had created a slightly large mud puddle; though there was hardly any mud left in the puddle and it seemed the hose had been returned to its rightful place; and instead covered the other male and the dog.

Yuki's expression had turned from being relaxed to soon being that of shock as he continuously looked at the blonde who had his back turned to him.

"H-Haru! What are you doing? You're covered in mud!" the redhead exclaimed in shock, stopping himself from running over to the alien.

A little surprised to hear the others voice, Haru turned around, blinking some before his face lit up with one of his usual bright grins as he chuckled some. It had taken a moment though before Yuki's words had sunk into his head.

He looked down at himself to see that Yuki was telling the truth, he seemed to be covered head to toe in mud. Lifting his hand up slowly to touch his hair he noticed that he had even managed to get the mud in his hair at some point.

"Seriously, what were you thinking? You can't come into the house covered in mud," Yuki mumbled the last part mostly to himself, scratching the back of his head in irritation. "Wait here so I can go get the hose to rinse you off," and with that he went to retrieve it.

Watching the others retreating back the blonde simply chuckled some more. He really didn't get what was so wrong with being covered in mud, but then again he still didn't get a lot of the things people on this planet considered wrong. He guessed that being covered in mud must have been one of them.

Haru wanted the other to hurry up so that he could go into the house and change his clothing. He had so many things to tell Kate about what he and the dog had done. He also wanted to explain to her and Yuki the reason he had gotten so dirty.

He had been rinsing the dog off and had decided later on that he wanted to play a game and began to imitate the dogs' behavior. The blonde even rolling around in the mud like his animal friend, and even barking every once in a while.

A small part of him wished that Yuki liked dogs so that he would've played with the two of them, but oh well. He'd just continue on playing by himself he guessed.

Yuki finally came back around one of the corners of the house, shaking his head slightly when he saw Haru again. "Okay now just stay still," Yuki ordered as he hooked the hose up and turned the water on.

* * *

It had taken about ten minutes for Yuki to get all of the mud off of Haru and about five minutes to rinse the dog off as well, but he finally managed to get it done. He just hoped that dinner wasn't too cold by now.

"Okay, since that's been taken care of all you need to do is go change your clothes, Haru," he informed the other as he gathered up the hose and unhooked it from the house. Not hearing a response from the blonde and feeling the gaze of someone piercing his back, Yuki turned and looked.

"Is something wrong, Haru?" the redhead ended up asking nervously after a few seconds of silence, Haru, the dog, and he were all just staring at one another.

Feeling a tad bit concerned now, Yuki placed the hose on the ground and went back at looking at Haru. Nothing seemed to be out of order, and he was smiling at him. "Haru?" he asked again, only getting the male to smile even more at him, if that was even possible.

It was just as soon as the name Haru left his mouth had he noticed the dog take a step towards him, Haru soon copying the dogs' movement by taking one step himself.

Yuki really couldn't help but to feel confused. "What are you doing, Haru?" His only reply again was the dog taking a step closer with Haru following its example.

He was really beginning to feel annoyed now. Did Haru really think it was time for games? It was late and time for dinner.

"Haru!" Yuki called, a little irritated.

Hearing the call, the dog had mistaken and thought that Yuki had been calling for him. Not wasting a second though, the dog had quickly come running towards Yuki.

Yuki had screamed some as he found himself being tackled onto the ground by the beast. "Stop! Bad dog!" he practically shrieked as the dog attacked the side of his face by licking it.

After a few moments he had finally managed to get the dog off of him and had even managed to sit himself up. It didn't last long though.

Not a second later he found himself back flat on the ground, only this time with the blonde on top of him. "Haru! What are yo-!" he began to scold, but froze as he felt the other males tongue lick his left cheek.

Haru's tongue had soon traveled from Yuki's cheek all the way to his lips, where he continued to lick. Taking a few moments for his brain to register what was happening, Yuki had soon pushed Haru off as well. His face now a bright shade of red as he began to make one of his ghastly faces, he pushed himself off of the ground and began to run away from the other.

Thinking that Yuki was playing, the dog had soon chased after the redhead, Haru following soon after.

Yuki screamed some as he turned around and noticed the two chasing him through the yard, both barking every now and again. "Stop it!" he pleaded at the top of his lungs, all of them practically running in a circle now.

It hadn't taken long for the screaming and barking to catch Kate's attention, and she soon found herself standing right outside the back door, chuckling lightly at the sight.

* * *

Authors Note(s): Feel free to review but I just wanted to say sorry if the story seems to be rushed or anything else at some parts. I have a bad tendency to write fics while being half asleep and making a ton of mistakes.

Oh and half way through writing this my mind went dirty and I seriously contemplated making this an M fic, I stopped myself though obviously.


End file.
